


Aiden & Deucalion

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Repaying Debt, teenwolfdrabbles bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Filling the Aiden & Deucalion square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my eighteenth entry.
Relationships: Aiden & Deucalion
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109313
Kudos: 2
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	Aiden & Deucalion

**Author's Note:**

> Filling the Aiden & Deucalion square on my Teenwolfdrabbles Bingo card, my eighteenth entry.

With no collateral at all Aiden had had only one thing to offer in exchange for a loan to cover his wedding expenses.

He regretted it now, very much, but at the time would have done anything to keep Lydia Martin’s family from considering him an already deadbeat loser.

Led to the usual room, Aiden saw that the ever-present assistants and advisors were absent, as usual.

“Good afternoon, Aiden,” Deucalion said.

“Good afternoon, Alpha,” Aiden replied. (Deucalion insisted on formality.)

Hurriedly stripping naked Aiden dropped to his knees between Deucalion’s.

This was how every session of his debt’s repayment began.


End file.
